Nobody's Home
by d-chan14
Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's song, Nobody's Home. Sakura got heartbroken many times, swearing never to fall in love again and becomes depressed. Can the new student help her learn to love and trust again?


This is my first fanfic...called Nobody's Home, based on the song by Avril Lavigne (obviously called Nobody's Home! :D)

**Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's song, Nobody's Home. Sakura got heartbroken many times, eventually looking dead and quiet and becomes depressed. Can the new student help her learn to love again?**

**Disclaimer: I dun own CCS. -.-**

**PG-13**

**Romance/Angst**

**Nobody's Home**

**Chapter 1: She Felt it Everyday**

Her once had cheerful, sparkling green eyes. Now it became dull...people could hardly believe it's still green...it seemed it should be black, void of any emotion.

People would think it was absurd, to be depressed over her heartbreak...but they don't know it's her 9th heartbreak.

Her friends would try to tell her jokes, to get her to smile her beautiful smile again, but she's just stare at them, her dead eyes boring into their's, and they'd quickly turn away, muttering, "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan."

She only talk when she had to.

The other people at school thought she's depressed because of her step-mother's death. She could care less of her. She hated her. She tries too hard to win over her and her brother's heart. Her stupid step-mother already took over their household with her ugly art and antique shit. Does she really have to be that selfish?

_Flashback_

_Sakura was standing under the cherry blossom tree, listening to Avril Lavigne's new song...'My Happy Ending', waiting for her boyfriend...her new boyfriend, who she had been dating for 2 months. Her 3rd boyfriend. He said he had heard her crying under the the cherry blossom tree, and had come right up to comfort her and mended her broken heart. He called the cherry blossom tree, "our tree" now._

_She glanced down at her watch...it's 12:34pm. He promised to meet her he'd meet her here at 12:10pm, to tell her something. She's been excited ever since, glancing at the clock every so often in math class._

_Now she stood up, and slipped her MP3 player into her bag, and walked around to look for him._

_She turned the corner, and saw a familiar brunette head....her BOYFRIEND. Kissing another girl...that bitch Kayla, with her shiny blond hair, who claimed that she was from California._

_'Son of a bitch' that line screamed through her head. She stalked up to them, broke them apart, and saw her boyfriend's look. She slapped him across the face, turned to Kayla, and shook her hand._

_"Good luck."_

_End of Flashback_

This is her painful one. They're all painful...but she just loved THAT boyfriend the most...he stayed with her and listened to her thoughts, but he was proven to be a bitch as well.

She had forgotten his name.

He moved away from Tokyo at the end of the school year, and that's the last she had seen of him.

Then it was HER turn to move...to Tomoeda, to her friends now. She wanted so much to laugh and smile with them. She tried...she really did try...but she couldn't. Her face is frozen into that emotionless look, like cement. Her heart was cold.

She still has her feelings.

Not all of them, but she still had a few.

Sadness. Anger. Jealousy. All those bitter feelings.

She lost all those angellic, good feelings...except for one.

Love.

She still love her friends.

She still love her family.

She just doesn't LOVE anymore...she doesn't want to be hurt again. She doesn't want to love her ex-boyfriends. After each terrible breakup she had, she still loved them...even if she wanted to forget about them.

She wanted to be one of those people who had a million breakups and brush it off like it's no big deal. She wanted to be one of them. She wanted to love....

....and trust again....

She loved her friends...that doesn't mean she trusted them as much as she did before. She WANTED to trust them...but she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her. This didn't make sense to her, as she thought about it. But, somehow, in some way, it did. These thoughts usually ran through her mind a million times a day, and she'd search for the answer. She couldn't. She never did find an answer. That usually got her frustrated and angry at herself for trusting everybody.

She was naive. A long time ago she was. That was 5 years ago.

Now she knew better. The experience helped her...toughened her up.

She feel like she doesn't exist or belong in her family or groups of friends anymore. She usually stood out. In all those black clothes of her (she wanted to show everybody she's not one to mess around with...and she started taking martial arts since she was 10...that was 7 years ago) she was the darkness and mystery among her bright and cheerful friends.

Where does she belong?

Does she belong anywhere at all?

She doesn't know where she belongs anymore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So here's chapter 1... :) This is kinda like a prolouge...haha. This took me about 30 minutes to type... -.-;;

Please R&R! :D My first story, please be nice!

**-d-chan14**


End file.
